


Birds Fly in Different Directions

by Wendybird017



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Listener dragonborn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendybird017/pseuds/Wendybird017
Summary: They meet several times in Morthal and find solace in each other.





	Birds Fly in Different Directions

The first time they meet she has just blown into Morthal upon completing a contract and is full of swagger after successfully dispatching of her mark. As she strolls into town she hopes only to find a quiet room in the inn, some mead, and a place to lay her head that is warm and dry after spending the last week camping in the marshy wilderness of Hjaalmarch. She leaves her horse at the stables and begins heading towards the local inn when she is accosted.  
“The hell kind of armor is that?” a gruff voice spits. She is still wearing the fitted red and black shrouded armor which is toeing the line of discretion within one of the hold capitals, but she doesn’t care. She wants to appear threatening. The feeling of power helps alleviate some of the emptiness she feels.  
“are you going to keep standing in my way or do I have to move you myself” she bites back.  
The nord scoffs. “I’m the strongest warrior in Morthal little elf, and that’s no boast”  
The bosmer assassin’s temper flares she feels a violent thrill at the thought of taking some of her frustration out on the poor fool.  
“Oh?” she queries hand moving to the dagger at her hip. His eyes follow the movement of her hand and she notices a flicker of fear there.  
“Want me to prove it? I bet a hundred gold I can take you, bare-handed.”  
“Fine then, you’re on” she says dropping her pack unceremoniously. A lifetime of fending for herself and martial arts training from Veezara keep her quick on her feet. A few quick blows and a swipe to the nord’s legs and he is on his knees.  
He stares up at her from the frozen ground dazed and then his face breaks into a wide grin. With a sudden laugh she offers her hand and helps him to his feet and soon they are both laughing.  
“Now that was a punch,” he grins reaching for his coinpurse.  
“Keep it” she says with a hand on his arm. “How about you buy me a drink at the inn instead.”  
“you got yourself a deal. You’re a real fighter. you ever need my steel by your side you just ask.”  
“And what name am I to ask for”  
“Benor, I’m just Benor”  
“Hagar” she replies clasping his hand. “Now how about that drink”  
They spend hours drinking and laughing long into the night. Hagar can’t remember the last time she’s laughed so much. Everything she touches seems shrouded in darkness and malice and to laugh and drink and feel normal is refreshing as the cool mountain air. At some point she finds her hand straying to the dark haired nord’s thigh a hungry gleam in her beetle black eyes.  
And then she is falling backwards onto the mattress in the inn and his mouth is on hers. Her hands strip the armor from his body, her fingernails trailing down his bared chest. Benor moans into her neck gripping her hips with bruising force as they fight a battle now with tongues and teeth instead of fists.  
He makes love to her passionately holding her close to him and seeking out her pleasure first before his own which is a delightful change. She hasn’t taken anyone to bed since she tumbled desperately with that imperial soldier after Helgen and even that had been unsatisfying and brief. They fall asleep curled into each other, the fire burning low and the heat of his body warming her. She rises early the next morning before the man next to her has a chance to wake and makes her way home to the sanctuary to report to Nazir feeling more content than she has in ages. 

The next time they meet she is seeking work between contracts. She decides to distance herself from the brotherhood hideout for a while after Cicero’s attack on Veezara, still unsure of what to think of the whole mess. Between the tension and Astrid’s suspicion she decides to remove herself from the volatile atmosphere and let tempers cool before returning. When she arrives in Morthal the town is abuzz with the news of the recent fire that killed the wife and child of a man called Hroggar. She takes up the Jarl’s request to investigate and finds herself faced with the task of defeating a master vampire. When she approaches Benor he grins broadly. “I told you I would come if you ever had need of me” she smiles in return and it is good to have him at her back during the battle.  
When it is all over and she is preparing to leave Morthal he stops her. He stutters out a halfhearted goodbye and as she turns to go he grabs her and pulls her to him kissing her roughly. “so, you don’t forget me” is all he says. 

 

The third time they met she is fleeing the ruined sanctuary in Falkreath. The smell of smoke and ashes cling to her skin and she hasn’t slept in at least two maybe three days. Nazir and Babette had parted ways about a day earlier, the three of them deciding it was safer to travel separately. She rides into Morthal and nearly falls off her horse for exhaustion. She leans heavily against Shadowmere her eyes stinging whether from smoke, tears or the cold wind she can’t tell. She has a mind to go to the inn, find a bed and collapse immediately. But she doesn’t move, simply clings to Shadowmere stroking her neck trying to find something to focus on beside her own pounding heartbeat. The purchase on reality she seeks soon comes in the form of a familiar rough voice.  
“What in Talos’s name happened to you? You look like you tangled with a dragon lass.” She looks up at him still holding tightly to Shadowmere. “Hagar?” he says quietly placing his large hands on her shoulders. “are you all right?”  
“No” she says simply placing a hand on his chest for support, “but I will be”  
The succeeding days pass in a haze with only bits and pieces sticking in her memory. He cares for her, makes sure she bathes and eats and helps her tend to the burns she has failed to notice until now. he never asks what she had been through for which she is grateful. She can’t begin to explain what exactly has happened, who she is, what she is planning to do. He only asks small things, sees to her wounds, and when she slides into bed next to him finally he makes no move other than to hold her against the searing warmth of his body as she falls into a deep sleep.  
She wakes some hours later pleasantly warm with one of Benor’s arms draped lazily over her hip. She runs her hand up and down his chest reveling in the feel of his skin and the warmth of his body next to hers. Her touch rouses him from his sleep and he blinks and smiles sleepily at her. She continues trailing her hands down his chest, this time reaching lower past his waist.  
They make love and once again Hagar is surprised at what a gentle lover Benor is. He touches her tenderly reverently, moving inside her in a way that causes her vision to white out as she shivers against him.  
They lay still afterwards for a time in each other’s embrace her hands fingering his braids absently as they bask in the post-coital haze. As she comes down from her high and her mind clears for the first time in days she begins to weep. When Benor notices he wipes the tears from her face gently with his calloused hands.  
“I was betrayed. I lost my family” she sobs. “it should have been me, but they died instead.” The tears are pouring hot and thick down her cheeks now. “They’re gone.” She cries her body shaking with the grief for the loss of her brothers and sisters. He crushes her to his chest and strokes her hair.  
“I’m here” is all he says.

 

The last time she meets him in Morthal she feels absolutely foolish. Of all things that would incite anxiety in the listener of the Dark Brotherhood it is a matter of the heart that causes her confidence to disintegrate. The amulet of Mara she wears was found upon a one of her marks, but she knows that she would have acquired one the more traditional way if she hadn’t. As she approaches him his face breaks into a wide grin. He notices the amulet immediately and she feels like some blushing maiden.  
“An amulet of Mara? Interested in me are you?”  
“I am” she says slyly “are you?”  
“I won’t lie I am” he says drawing close to her.  
“well then what happens now” she asks placing her hands on his chest.  
“I’d say its settled then. You and me” and she kisses him and feels as if she has gone absolutely mad. But he makes her feel normal, and it feels right and that is enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story that made some sort of sense for why i married this rando NPC in my first playthrough of Skyrim because I love writing backstory for my player characters. Hope you liked it.


End file.
